1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting boards that are used for cutting food items and ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting boards are commonly used for food preparation and provide an acceptable cutting surface that does not cause dulling of knives and prevents food from slipping on the cutting surface. Conventional cutting boards are usually wooden boards that a user would use to cut different types of food. Unfortunately, this could lead to cross-contamination. For example, raw vegetables should not be prepared on the same surface as uncooked meat. Cooked meats should not be sliced on surfaces that have been exposed to raw meat. Ideally, different surfaces should be used for different food preparation tasks, but it is expensive and inconvenient to purchase and use multiple cutting boards for use.
Efforts have been made to address this problem. One approach has been to provide replaceable cutting surfaces for a cutting board, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,984,294 and 6,651,970. Another approach has been to provide multiple cutting boards within a cutting board assembly, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,036,809 and 7,125,011, and U.S. Pub. Nos. 2004/0217533, 2003/0067105 and 2002/0195763.
Thus, there still remains a need for providing multiple surfaces for a cutting board assembly in a manner which is cost-effective, and convenient to use.